


re: Late Paper

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sam's paper is a little late. It's not like he doesn't have a good excuse. Several.</p>
            </blockquote>





	re: Late Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky crossover with the Favorite Student E-Mails thread on the CHE discussion fora. For any professor who has had students turn in late work because of multiple grandparent deaths, bizarre technological malfunctions, improbable legal difficulties . . . a certain Stanford student could put them all to shame.

Hey, Prof.

So I know this paper was due Nov. 3, 2005, but I’m hoping that you’ll accept it when you hear that I have a very valid and personal reason for handing it in a bit late! I was just working on it when there was a bit of a family crisis, because my Dad had gone missing. And then, just when I was getting back into it, my girlfriend died. She died on the ceiling, like my Mom did, so it was very traumatic for me. And the apartment burned down, too, so I lost a lot of my notes.

So then I was on a roadtrip with my brother – sorry for missing class! – and we had some complications, like, I was developing these psychic powers. I worked really hard at adjusting, and I made sure we stopped at libraries so I could go on writing my paper. But then I was in a car crash and my brother was in a coma and my father died. Also, my computer was in the car. I thought they might be able to recover my draft from the hard drive, but it didn’t work.

I made a lot of progress in the next few months and I had a thesis I was very excited about, but then I got stabbed in the back and I died. My brother brought me back, but I was really behind on my work after being dead and also my brother had sold his soul to a demon and I had to spend a lot of time on that. I picked up a lot of useful research skills and I’m much better now at working to a deadline! : )

But the next year was a very stressful time for me. Unfortunately, I had some substance abuse issues. Don’t worry, I’m clean now! And I know I need to apologize to you as part of taking responsibility for my behavior. But I accidentally caused the apocalypse and it was really hard to concentrate with all the distractions and also I died a couple more times and I ended up in hell for a bit and Lucifer wouldn’t let me just sit in a corner and work.

So when I came back I know I should have been fleshing out my outline, but there was an administrative oversight and my soul got left behind. Uh, sorry I wrote in those books that one time. But I, uh, it was a great evening, I really had fun. Sorry I never called afterward.

ANYWAY, when my brother got my soul back this paper was truly one of my top priorities, though I also had to work on atonement stuff. I was making really good progress, even after a friend of mine broke my mind and I was in a coma and went crazy and things. But then, you’ll never believe this, this consultant we had just smashed my computer. To bits. I’d almost finished, I was just proofreading the footnotes, and poof, gone. I’d been using some really interesting sources from a friend’s library, but his house burned down and then he died, so I couldn’t really follow up on that research.

So I’m really sorry this is, like, eight years late. The devil says you won’t accept it, but I know he’s not real, even though he’s right here talking to me. He’s just messing with my head.

I look forward to seeing your comments and my grade!

Sam

PS The FBI thinks I’m a serial killer and I think they’re not buying the dead thing, so please return the graded paper to Sam Smith.

PS2 Sorry about the black goo. Let’s just pretend it’s a toner problem, OK?


End file.
